Lucario's TentSharing
by CrazyAcorn
Summary: For Pikana's crazy contest: Lucario is out in the rain one night when he hears a tiny cry for help and attention. What sort of fluffiness will the pokemon get into now?


**CA: **Wellity wellity wellity, it appears that I've finally made my entry for Pikana's contest (and finally written another SSBB story after, like, two years XD ). I really wanted to do something for Lucario, and seeing as this is all about crazy pairings I decided to have a laugh at it and do something really crazy and cute. Wish me luck, guys! I'm up against some tough competition!

Oh, and this is where I got the idea for the story! (But please, remove the spaces)(( http :// www. youtube. com/watch?v =iQ5mQPVQmZ8 ))

---------

Lucario zipped up the front of his tent, hiding himself from the rain outside. His room was being re-painted, and even though Master Hand offered him a spare bedroom to sleep in, Lucario took the opportunity to retreat back to nature.

But nature that night wasn't the retreating type.

It was raining Pichus and Mewtwos, with Peach's well-planted rose shrubs being hustled and bustled by the wind and sending petals flying around the sky in a colorful twister. The sky was dark, the only light being the lantern in Lucario's tiny tent and the occasional strike of a lightning bolt outside. But even then the pokemon had to blow out the lantern to get some sleep… The blue flame flickered in the cold, only to be blown out by the dog-like-creature's breath. He sighed, curling up in a ball of dark blue and black fur as he closed his dark eyes and tried to sleep. He needed no blanket to protect him from the cool breeze that swept through the gaps of his fortress, even if there were a pile of them in corner.

…

…

…

…

"Eep!"

Lucario opened one eye, hearing the high-pitched squeak for help. Blinking, he uncurled from his sleep with a groan. "Have you been locked out of the house again, Pichu?" he called out with an unimpressed tone. He shot a blue flame to the lantern above him, lighting up the room with an eerie blue glow. Looking to the opening of the tent, he spotted the silhouette of a strange, big-eared creature with a flower blooming from it's head like a tiny plant.

"Peep!" it cried, jumping up and down for attention.

"Right… one of Olimar's pikmin…" he muttered. Zipping open the tent (and folding back his ears to protect them from the drips of water), Lucario looked down at the tiny yellow face staring up at him. It's large eyes stared at Lucario curiously before looking behind him to the warmth inside the tent. "Got caught out in the rain, right?"

The pikmin didn't reply.

"Well, get inside then."

It jumped inside with a hop and a skip, running inside with a shiver as it tried to shake off the tiny remaining droplets on its skin. Lucario sighed and grabbed a blanket in the corner after zipping up the tent once more.

The pikmin stared at the blanket. "Eep?"

"Hold still," ordered Lucario. He wrapped up the plant-like creature in the soft, warm material and gently rubbed it dry, careful not to damage the flower on top of its head. "There, happy?" he asked.

The pikmin nodded, closing its big eyes and wavering on its feet. It was a tired little plant, he was certain about that. The flower shuffled closer to Lucario, gently rubbing it's ears against his soft paws as a thankyou.

"Stop that!" he ordered to cover up his awkward blush. He dropped the blanket on the pikmin and shuffled to the other side of the tent, curling up in his usual sleeping ball of fur. "Stay here 'til it's dry, then you're back outside…" he muttered. "I'm not the type for bunk-sharing."

The pikmin crawled out from beneath the blanket, still cloaking it around it's body like a warm shawl, and watched Lucario in awe. He admired how the soft coat of fur on his arm gently moved as the pokemon exhaled, like a forest in a gentle breeze. He looked so peaceful and warm…

Lucario felt the sudden nuzzle of the pikmin before he could do anything about it. The yellow plant-child climbed over his large paws and into the crook of his soft blue arms. Lucario opened his eyes and glared at the pikmin, who was oblivious to his wrath, and snorted through his nose to catch her attention. She turned, staring in his big red eyes. "Absolutely no snuggling. I will not-"

The yellow pikmin crept towards his blue cheek and kissed him with a mouthless peck.

"… okay, five minutes."


End file.
